


I Told You Not To Flirt With Me

by ToughPaperRound



Series: Season 3b [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical flirting, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: There have been many Malec sparring/flirting fanfic scenes and they often begin with setting out the rules in a 'best of three' kind of way... ‘No runes, no magic’.Also available as a podfic of Chapters 1 & 2 (not the rest of the series) -read by the author





	1. I told you not to flirt with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the Academy, my mother, bytheangell for the chat that got this fic going, [Mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/) for the extra eyes and encouragement as always, and Shadowhunters just for being there.
> 
> It's Shadowhunters, so please turn up the brightness on your screen. Ready?

If you want to have this read to you by the author (how decadent!!) then please follow the links to [Soundcloud for Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-859850858/i-told-you-1), and [Chapter 2 is there aswell](https://soundcloud.com/user-859850858/code-blue-2)

 

On nights when Alec used to stay in the Institute alone, his thoughts about Magnus would sometimes stray to the training room. To a sparring session without his siblings, without wet-behind-the-ears, eager-to-prove-themselves trainees.

Just him and his gorgeous Magnus.

His outfit jaw-dropping. Pared down, simple, enticing.  
His eyes blazing with challenge.  
Dropping into a perfect stance and effortlessly melding at least 3 styles of Martial arts, both ancient and more modern.

Before he lost the ability to speak, Alec imagined himself setting out some Dojo rules to even them up. Make it a fair fight between a man who had seen centuries and a Head of a Shadowhunter Institute.

“No runes, OK?” Alec gestures across his torso and arm as they circle the training space. “And no magic.”

Magnus gives a curt nod and repeats, “No runes, no magic. Seems fair. Then?...” He arches a perfect eyebrow across at his opponent.

“Then, look alive," as Alec dashed in with a first attack.

 

***

 

Now they finally have the chance to enact his little fantasy. Well, some of it at least.

Maybe not the part where the winner claims his prize. Not here in The Institute training room, he's not barmy. He has a room in the sleeping quarters if Magnus is willing this time.

But Alec is not as excited as this day should warrant. He is concerned for his boyfriend's safety after attacks by Iris Rouse. Who knows who or what will be next? He was so relieved when Magnus asked for help that they came to begin training early the very next morning.

They walk into the Institute and head to the empty training room without speaking to or seeing anyone.

The space is theirs. As Alec is assessing the weapons available to them, Magnus throws off his majestic coat. “Bo staffs today, please, Alexander.”

Alec turns to pass over the second staff and sees that Magnus is already pacing the training room, feeling out the space. His mind stutters at the incredible sight; so proud, lithe, strong. Wearing all black, a martial outfit of timeless oriental style yet personalised with a loose nod to his favourite suspenders… and a low-cut tank top that Alec would never dare wear to work. His eyes are magnetically drawn to… he's sure Isabelle would call that ‘side-boob’.

“Did you need to bother with the top?” queries Alec. Magnus rolls his eyes and holds out his gloved hand for a staff.

Before he lost the ability to speak even further, Alec sets out some Dojo rules to even them up. Make it a fair fight between an ex-warlock who has seen centuries and a Head of a Shadowhunter Institute.

“No runes, OK?” Alec gestures across his torso and arm as they circle the training space. “And no flirting.”

Magnus smiles a small, tight smile. He looks Alec clear in the eye, gives a curt nod and repeats, “No runes, no flirting. Seems fair. Then…?”

He arches a perfect eyebrow across at his opponent.

“Then, look alive!”

Alec throws the staff across to his opponent and dashes in with a first attack.

 

***

 

 

[Another fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659067)about this training scene.

 


	2. Code Blue

 

 

A few minutes later, Underhill spilled coffee on his control desk. Oops, no footage of anywhere in the Institute for at least an hour whilst the IT expert sorts that out.

Izzy got to the Training Room and drew a silence rune on the closed door. “Just in time," she thought, as she overheard Magnus saying, _“I like to see you in ‘Shadowhunter Mode’”_ imitating her brother's voice.

Izzy tried to think about other things whilst she guarded the doorway. Roses. Blades. Jewels. Idris ponies and summer treks through the forests. Snowstorms when they were younger and the times they snuck out to play in Central Park. That time when a young Seelie watched them and smiled at her as he used his sparkly magic to help her pile of snowball ammo grow.

Jace came down the corridor and broke her from the reveries, recalling her to guard duty.

“What are you doing here, Iz?”

“Just making sure no-one enters the training room. Some errrm repair work is going on, fixing the floors.”

“You're such a bad liar these days, Iz. The Seelies are rubbing off on you. And not just in the fun way.”

“Urrgh. Why are you here? Have you annoyed everyone else and now it's back to my turn already?”

“No, I errm well it's Alec," Jace looks uncharacteristically sheepish. “The bond was thrumming this morning and it's just gotten a lot stronger and then I could feel that Alec was in the building as well. And I think I know what's happening," he grimaced, “so I came to check they've thought to rune up the doorway… you know how they get. It's like having a fresh cohort of lovesick hormonal trainees from Idris sometimes.”

“Nope, they did not remember. I put that silence rune on, but no locking rune of course. I'm just standing guard. Underhill texted me when they arrived and he worked out what was going on. Tech works faster than your bond, you see!”

“Well then, I'll guard with you. That way, if someone does get too inquisitive we have an extra person for distraction.”

They stood at guard together. After a few tense moments Jace spoke again. “Iz? Your silence rune. You do realise that putting it on this side of the door means that we can still hear everything? It's just that they can't hear the rest of the Institute now.”

Thump. Thwack. Clatter. _“Well well, Alec. Would you like to go hand-to-hand? Care to try your luck at that, instead?”_

They winced. Jace dug into the pockets of his jeans and pulled out two sets of earplugs.  
Silently, Isabelle took one of the pairs and inserted them. Grim-faced, she stood at attention beside her brother and stared across the corridor, mentally reciting all three of her rune theory texts over and over again.

 

If you'd like to interact or share this tale, then there is a [post](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/183114854268/a-special-nod-to-the-malec-training-scene-part-two) on Tumblr. 

Comments are always a delight, if you are at all blocked about making a comment in any fic then please do check out the excellent material on [faficowrimo](http://faficowrimo.tumblr.com) on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter, you may also like to read this short fic by [Ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049535/).

**Author's Note:**

> I was so pleased when the hit counter went over 2000 on this fic that I wrote a short (unrelated) Malec fic... '[DtR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279062/)'


End file.
